slave and master castle edition
by SladeStopTheTeenTitans
Summary: writeen by a friend who asked me to post this as she dont have an account


slave and master castle edition

once upom a time there lived a man called johm, he lived in a castle one day he went out in search for a slave to tend to his every need. he looked all around the slave market trying to find a suitble slave to suit his tastes. frustrated that he dcant find one a young girl no older then 14 on her hands and kness with a pleading look in her eyes. "oh please sir take me i will be forever loyal" john looked at the young looked her over some ande cheked her personal info and price. "hmm all right you shall do" he said as the girl smiled "oh thank you so much sir". john walks up to the seller and pays him before unlocking the cage and gesturing the girl to come out.

The young girl who he soon found out was rachel crawled out of the cage "would master like a ride home on me?" she asked curiously looking over his huge fram slightly nervous. "sure id love one" john replied before getting onto her back. the young girl grunted under his weight arms shaking trying to keep him up she says breathesly "where to master". "home if you will" john replied pointing in the direction of his castle. the girls nods and starts to crawl at a slow pace towards the castle 'master is very heavy' she thought as she kep crawling grunting and panting.

john relaxes on her back holding onto her collar enjoying the weight not bothered by his slaves grunts as she crawled with him towards the castle. after an hour they arrive the young girl soon collaped upon reaching the door and yells as her master landed heavily on her back. "oww that hurt i think you broke something" she says groaning under him trying to breath. "is that a problem slave" he asks her looking down at the girl crushed under him. "no no sir not at all" she syas grunting and trying to get back up "ugh your so heavy master". after ten minutes she gets him up and takes him up to his throne.

"here you go master"rachel says the strain was getting to much for her as john gets off she sighs in relief before standing. "anything else master?" she inquired looking at him. "yes"john says sitting in hi throne "i would like for you to rub my feet" rachel looks at them. "yes sir" she gets down removing his shoes and sock and gagging at the smell 'oh god those smell so bad' she thought before begingin to rub them trying in vain to ignore the smell. john leans back relaxing while his slave rubs his feet then rachel runs her toungue afrom heel to toe licking lips before taking a couple in her mouth and sucks on them. rachel sucks on his enjoying the taste and feel of them in her mouth.

ten minutes pass and she gets up smiling at him"anything else master" she asks once more secretly hoping it would be a no. "hmm strip me tyhen give me a blowjob" he says with a smirk at how red rachel was blushing at thi very moment. "y-yes master' she says hurriedly stripping him and stares at his 8 inch cock licking lips. she gets on her knees grabbing his cock before slowly licking the head to tease him. john lets out a small moan before gesturing her to take it in. racel complies sticking the head in and beginin to suck him faste and hard finger herself at the same time.

'masters cock tastes so good' she thought going faster and and taking in his full length gagging slightly. john moans louder loving the touch of her tongue on his cock and the sucking she was doing he places hands on her head pushing her into him more as she gasps before going even faster. john closes his eyes and moans loud before cumming heavily, rachel swallows it all coughing and pulling away licking her lips. 'how did i do master?" she asks looking at him 'you did very slave" john says smiling in return and panting slightly.

the next day rachel was up early making her master breakfast before he woke up, the meal consisted of three hashbrowns, even slices of bacon and four eggs with a tall glass of orange juice. rachel stes the table as she hears her master wake up, and places his meal in his place at the table bowing respectivly as he sits down and starts to eat. "i do hope the meal is to your liking master" she says glancing in his direction and smiling. "it is very good slave" john remarked wolfing down his food.

after breakfast rache wonders the castle cleaning up any mess she could find while her master was out running errands 'i hope he comes back soon' she thought fininsing the cleaning after an hour. meanwhile john was in town getting some supplies the war had taken its toll on his kingdom so supplies were short though he helped as much as he could for his people offering them money and giving the homeless warm beds in his castle. "i do hope this war ends soon" john remarked to his head officer "so do i sir the men have been training and been in many conflicts" he said looking over the men doing there training. "but we will be ready for the final battle you can count on it sir'.

after a couple of hours john returned to the castle where rachel was wating bowin to him. "welcome home master did you do what needed" she asks quickly removing his shoes and rubbing his feet as he sat in his throne. "indeed i have" he says relaxing whil rachel keeps rubbing his feet licking his toes every so often. "im glad master the castle is clean and lunch is prepared for you" she says rubbing more and she smiles at his moan.

lunch rolls around and john was in his seat digging into roast lamb and gravy as rachel watched on amazed at how much he ate and stares at his growing belly. 'master will be even more heavier after this' she mentally sighs not looking forward to carrying him with his increased weight. john finishes and burps as rachel comes over and immeaditly tries to pick him up, she groans and pants trying hard"master your so heavy" she grunts out finnaly lifting him up and carrying him bridal style to his throne. 'am i slave i never would of guessed"he says realxing whil rachel keeps carrying him slowly panting heavily before setting him on his throne and collapses breathing heavily.


End file.
